


Dreams Don't Die, They Just Change

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [93]
Category: General Hospital, Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Slater realizes that the dreams he had as a child, while amazing, changed to something better now that he's an adult.





	Dreams Don't Die, They Just Change

Fandoms: General Hospital/Saved By The Bell  
Title: Dreams Don't Die, They Just Change  
Characters: Sam McCall and A. C. Slater  
Pairing: A.C. Slater/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Slater realizes that the dreams he had as a child, while amazing, changed to something better now that he's an adult.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Slater, General Hospital, Saved By The Bell or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 199  
Word used: Park bench

LAB # 93: Dreams Don't Die, They Just Change

His football career was a thing of the past. With a permanently busted knee, A.C. Slater found himself with too much time on his hands.

Sure, he loved being with his wife, but felt like something was missing. Slater had been stuck in the house for seven months since his injury.

His wife, Sam, was supportive and suggested alternative careers. But he didn't want an alternative career. He wanted football.

Slater needed to get out of the house, and found himself at the park. He took a seat on a park bench and relaxed as he watched the children play for hours.

Suddenly, things made sense. Football wasn't the most important thing. His wife was. The people he loved were the most important thing.

They had talked about kids, but with him out of town for his career, there never seemed to be a right time. Maybe now was the right time.

He sat there until dark, and then headed home. Twenty minutes later as Slater walked up the driveway and saw Sam's car, it hit him.

Just because he couldn't play football, didn't mean all his dreams were dead. It's like that saying: dreams don't die, they just change as we get older.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
